Gremilins and Jewelry
by heintz571
Summary: Donna is missing some of her broken jewelry and she is wondering where they are.  Can the Doctor help her out


**Here is a little fic I thought up please enjoy and review if you have the time. flydye**

Title: Gremlins and Jewelry

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 10/Donna

Prompt word: Alcove

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them and send them back to BBC. I also don't claim the Gremlins I just borrow them as well.

Summary: Donna finds some of her broken jewelry is missing and she wants to know why.

Doctor had just placed them into the vortex glad to leave Ceruse XI behind, like all the places that he and Donna visited; they got involved in the conflict that had them running for their lives again. When they returned to the TARDIS, Donna went straight to her room stating that she needed a good soak to get all the grime from her body.

The Doctor tried to ignore the image emerging in his mind, of his companion's body in a sudsy bath without much success. It had been happening a lot lately he would see her in one of her more form fitting outfits or her hair shining in some subdued light. During those moments in time he found his body and mind going places where it should not when thinking of his best mate.

Walking down the hall toward the kitchen, he stopped outside of her door and listened to the running of the bath water, the shuffling of clothes being removed, and a faint "ah" as Donna stepped into her bath.

Feeling his body react to the sounds he glanced down and whispered quietly to his burgeoning hardness, "Down boy we should not be thinking of Donna that way."

Deciding that he should move on, before his other head started to veto the one on his shoulders and do something very rash, he continued to the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

Donna sighed as the water engulfed her body closing her eyes she already started to feel her muscles relax with the warmth of the water.

Reaching to her pile of clothing she pulled out a broken necklace that the Doctor gave her, the blue star shaped stone glittered in the light of the bathroom. Looking at the chain she saw that once again another piece of her jewelry was beyond repair, the chain was clearly snapped in half.

As she placed the precious piece on the edge of the bath she wondered if she should stop wearing jewelry whenever her and the Doctor left the TARDIS, it seemed that with every adventure they had something got broken.

First it was her Gran's heart shaped locket, next it was the purple bracelet that was given to her by her mum, and now it was the blue star given to her by the Doctor.

Sitting up in the tub she scrubbed up and let the water drain from the bath. Stepping onto the soft mat she quickly dried off and grabbed the necklace as she entered her bedroom. Moving to the dresser she pulled out an ornate wooden box from one of the many alcoves that adorned her bedroom.

Opening the lid she screamed, "Okay, Gremlins, where the hell are you."

Hearing Donna's scream through the passageways of the TARDIS; boy could she yell, not knowing what Gremlins were, he quickly arose from his chair and rushed to her bedroom preparing to fight off whatever alien somehow got on his ship.

Opening the door, his sonic screwdriver poised for action he asked, "Where are the Gremlins, did the hurt you, how the hell did they get on my ship!"

Startled at the Doctor's entrance Donna put her hands on her hips, "There is no Gremlins here you prawn."

"But I heard you scream asking about where the Gremlin's were."

Rolling her eyes at the naiveté of the Time Lord she responded, "It is a figure of speech, spaceman from WWI, when aircrafts would have problems the pilots use to blame it of Gremlins."

"So there aren't any aliens on the ship?" he asked foolishly

"Nope the only alien on board is you or me depending on your point of view." Donna replied adjusting her towel a bit more securely around her.

Seeing there was no invasion, the Doctor noticed how much of Donna's skin was exposed and how the wisps of her hair that had escaped the confines of her bun, caressing her skin. Feeling his body react again; he continued to look at her beautiful figure finding his fingers twitching to wrap themselves around the tendrils of hair and caress her soft skin he cleared his throat.

Needing a distraction he asked, "So why were you screaming then?"

Holding the wooden box out to him she explained, "I have been putting all my broken jewelry in here so the next time we are on Earth I could get them repaired, but they are all gone."

Rubbing his hand against the back of his neck he stammered, "Well, you see Donna, I know where the pieces are."

"What do you mean you know where they are?" she asked her anger building.

Rocking on balls on his feet looking like a kid who got his hand caught in the candy jar, "I have noticed that many of your pieces were getting broken so I took them to fix them for you. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a silver box and handed it to her. Taking the box from him, her anger dissipating, she opened it and saw her precious pieces repaired and looking like new.

Lifting her eyes to meet his she whispered, "Thank you so very much."

Walking to her dresser he picked up the star pendent and examined the chain. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he adjusted the settings and mended it, then changing the settings again he polished it up till it gleamed in the light of the room.

Turning toward Donna he leaned forward and clasped the necklace around her neck, then tracing the chain down caressing her skin, he adjusted the pendent so it lay perfectly above the cleavage of her breast.

Leaning forward again, his breath moving the wisps of her hair, he whispered, "There now, my necklace to you is right where it should be. Close to your heart filled with my love for you."

Donna's breath hitched as he whispered in her ear. He started too pulled back, when she immediately grabbed the lapel of his suit and kissed him with all the emotion that she had been hiding from him for so long.

Responding to her kiss the Doctor embraced her knocking loose the towel that hid her body from him, it fell to the floor as he lifted her into his arms.

Laying her on the bed he broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes, "This will change everything."

Smiling up at him she replied as she caressed his face, "Yeah it will, but I am ready for some change."

Claiming her lips with his he proceeded to change everything, thanking whatever gods were out there for Gremlins and broken jewelry.


End file.
